It Goes Like This
by Insidiously
Summary: A little tale about the lives of our darling Adam Faulkner and Lawrence Gordon.. Short, fluffy slash which is, of course, the best kind! CHAINSHIPPING FOREVER! Rated T to be safe.


**A/N #1: Wow, hey everyone… Er, at least everyone who remembers me (which I am willing to bet will not be many seeing as I last posted in July 2009). And hello new readers! Well, after many promises and assurances that I would one day return to I finally have! Yippee! I have missed writing and, of course, reading all of the oh so sweet Chainshipping slash… Which is of course what this little oneshot is all about! It's short, it's fluffy, it's fun… And it begs you to review! (Okay, maybe that's just me begging…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or any of the characters/plot in it… All I own are the sick ideas!**

It goes like this: Adam was a broken man. He was broken when Jigsaw first decided to test him, he was broken when he escaped. In fact, all throughout his life he had been shattered – a broken shell of a human being. He had nothing to his name, no future to look forward to and nobody to confide in. Sometimes, during the nights when he could barely breathe for loneliness, on those rare times when he could earn or steal enough cash to buy the booze he needed to be drunk enough to sleep, he would hold on to the picture of his ex-girlfriend, a feminist vegan punk, and weep. The boy would curl his body around the fading photo and shake and convulse until his body gave up and faded into the shallow comfort of sleep.

It goes like this: Lawrence Gordon was broken too. Although at first glance his life seemed the polar-opposite of the young photographer's, the dregs were still the same. He, like Adam, had nobody to relate to. Not his wife – Cheap, shrill and judgmental – Nor his few acquaintances or colleagues, or his daughter. He had always been disconnected. Even his young assistant, a pretty girl who had always idolized him, had no idea who the true Lawrence was. No, although he had tried many times to let her into his inner being she was still nothing but an easy fuck.

It goes like this: The first time either man felt real a connection to another human being was the one time they should have been as disconnected as possible. Even in the dire situation Lawrence felt drawn to the insolent young man and yearned to tell him about his life, needed to share a part of himself… And although better at hiding it, Adam felt the same.

It goes like this: The moment Adam felt the Doctor's cold and shaking hand against his cheek he couldn't help but feel that it belonged there. Never before in his life had Adam felt so sure of something, was presented a feeling so clearly that he couldn't even lie to himself: Lawrence couldn't leave him. If he did then terrible things would happen; Adam's world would once more fade to darkness.

It goes like this: Lawrence should have died only a few feet away from the door to the bathroom but something more then the physical kept him going. He had made a promise, a promise he intended to keep. Dying would be selfish.

It goes like this: The physicians at the hospital where the two men were taken had never seen anything like it. Never had an individual showed such need for another in their presence, it was hardly believable, but there the two were… A young man lying bruised, bleeding and unconscious in a bed made for one with one of the doctors from that very ward sitting at his side holding his pale hand in his own and watching his slumber. Even when the nurses begged him to go home and sleep or downstairs to eat Lawrence refused to leave until the boy woke from his coma.

It goes like this: The first steps Adam and Lawrence took outside of the hospital were filled with joy and fright… The media surrounded them, forcing questions and taking pictures, as citizens watched from the sidelines hoping to be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the survivors. For most it would have been overwhelming but as long as they had their fingers firmly intertwined with the others nothing could cloud their glee.

It goes like this: Adam had never felt love like this before. Every time Lawrence was away from his side he couldn't help but feel that a part of him was missing… There was a picture on his nightstand that Adam couldn't help but look at each time his love was gone. It was nothing special, just a self-taken portrait of the pair sitting on a park bench. Lawrence's arms were hooked around Adam in the shot, his pale pink lips upon the boy's forehead while his own face contorted into a shockingly wide smile.

It goes like this: One fight was all Lawrence needed to make the decision he had been toying with for over four months… Alison was long out of the picture and Adam had taken her place in his life, sharing the bed that had never really been used by a couple before, eating out of the green china that Lawrence loved but could never use with his ex-wife around. As Adam stood in the kitchen and threw cuss words around like confetti the Doctor couldn't help but smile. He could think of no better way to shut his lover up as he bent his knee to the ground and asked Adam to marry him.

It goes like this: The night after the wedding had been exactly what the two men were hoping it would be… They had covered the mushy love stuff earlier that day at the ceremony and what they both needed at that moment was to satisfy their most basic and primitive instinct: lust. And as it happened, both were eager to please.

It goes like this: After years of being together neither Lawrence nor Adam could imagine their lives without each other. Both lives were just a hazy dream hidden beneath thousands of new memories compiled since their first meeting. It was as if they were always a part of the other, not just a husband but a home.

**Final Thought: Again, sorry for the absence… I missed you all! And please review, it means the world to me! ;)**


End file.
